Fever
by Kuro no Kitsune 2310
Summary: Sasuke has a fever and Naruto couldn't help but to take really good care of Sasuke,what will happen next? What will Sasuke do to Naruto when his fever is gone? better find out . SasuNaru oneshot! SusuSEME and NarUke to be sure :D
1. Fever: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _**I don't own Naruto Sasuke does :D**_

A/N: _**This idea popped up in my mind,I hope you like it as much as I did,not finish yet but I'll continue writing,I don't want people waiting and getting pissed. **_

Summary: _**Sasuke has a fever and Naruto couldn't help but to take really good care of Sasuke,what will happen next? What will Sasuke do to Naruto when his fever is gone? better find out ^.^ SasuNaru oneshot! SusuSEME and NarUke to be sure :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'That's all for today' Kakashi announced.

'Eh but it's only 5:00 in the afternoon!'The 14 year old blond boy pouted.

'Naruto we're training for like almost 8 hours! Did you ever heard the word 'rest!?'

'You can train on your own but I won't be able to watch you if something bad happened' Kakashi stated.

'I'll train with Sasuke then' Naruto said.

'You're on your own dobe,I'm going home' Sasuke said as he started to walk away.

Sasuke kun! Let's walk home together!' Sakura cheerfully said.

'Listen...' Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned around.

'I don't like you.' Sasuke said with pure irritation.

'Come on Naruto,let's go home'

'Icy cold bastard' Naruto murmured and followed Sasuke.

'I'm off' Kakashi said and already left,leaving Sakura alone can still see Naruto and Sasuke walking.

'Naruto!' Sakura shouted.

Naruto turned around to see Sakura running towards their direction.

'What?' Naruto asked.

'Come on Naruto walk me home' Sakura said as he grab Naruto's right arm and pulled him away from Sasuke but Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and just stood there,playing tug of war with Sakura.

'Come on Naruto!' Sakura said as he pulled Naruto closer but stopped when she noticed Sasuke was holding Naruto's hand.

'Sasuke?' Naruto said and looked at Sasuke.

'You're-' 'Let's go home dobe,Sakura let Naruto go' Sasuke interrupted.

'fine' Sakura said as he let go of Naruto and left.

'Sasuke? You're burning hot,you have a fever!' Naruto shouted.

'So?'You need rest,you should have told Kakashi sensei you have a fever'

'So you're worried?' Sasuke said with a smirk.

'Of c- huh? Me worried? No,I'm not worried' Naruto said and did his best to hide his blush.

'I'll ride a bus,if I walk I might collapse and you'll have to carry me home,come on' Sasuke stated with an evil smirk.

'If you weren't sick I'd beat you up to into pieces'

'I'll take that as a yes' The waited a moment til a bus came,they both hopped in in seated together.

'Ah finally' Naruto sat down beside the window as Sasuke sat beside him.

'Oi,there's an available seat over there Sasuke,why are you sitting beside me?'

'This is also an available isn't, dobe? It's not like you own this bus'

'hmp'

There was an awkward silence for the past 10 mins,5 mins more,the bus reaches konoha about 15 mins from the fire country.

'Damn I feel dizzy' Sasuke thought. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto didn't complain cuz he knew Sasuke has a fever.

'Naruto'

'hm?'

'Thank you'

'Teme,ready your ass when you get better'

'Like you could kick my ass' Sasuke said.

'We're here teme'

'Yea I know' They hopped off the bus and entered konoha.

'Naruto can I come over? Since your house is nearer,I decided to stop by and rest,I feel dizzy'

'Okay yea if you insist'They reached Naruto's apartment. Naruto pulled his keys and unlocked the was amazed,the house is surprisingly neat and led Sasuke to his room. He lifted his hand and placed the back of his hand on Sasuke's forehead.

'Sasuke! You're fever is getting worse! Lay there on my bed,I'll get you something to eat' Naruto said and immediately rushed and left Sasuke there.

Sasuke sat on the bed and a minute Naruto came back with an extra blanket and a bucket of cold water and a towel and a home made rice ball and fish with a hot cup of tea,of course he created a clone to carry the others. He placed it all on his small just watched him.

'Sasuke,lay down' Naruto demanded and Sasuke just did what Naruto said,he felt dizzy,he can't do anything YET. Naruto placed the cold towel on Sasuke's forehead. After 5 awkward minutes,Naruto removed the now hot towel from Sasuke's forehead.

'Here' Naruto handed Sasuke the tray with rice ball,fish and teacup.

'Feed me' Sasuke said.

'Ehhh!? Don't you have hands?' Naruto said hiding his blush.

'I won't eat then' Sasuke said lying down and turning his back at Naruto.

'Sasuke teme,if you don't eat you'll starve!'

'Feed me then'

'Fine!'

* * *

_**To be continued... **_

_**:D Post your reviews and tell me what you think :D **_


	2. Fever: Chapter 2

A/B:** Yey! Another chapter! I hope you like it :D**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto,Sasuke does :DDD**

* * *

'Say ah' Naruto said as he carefully placed the rice ball inside Sasuke's bit the rice ball and his lips slightly brushed on Naruto's chewed and swallowed the rice ball and spoke;

'You know what Naruto?'  
'What?' Naruto said as he kept looking away trying the best that he could to hide his blush.

'Lean closer and I'll tell you' Naruto did what Sasuke stood up from his seat and leaned placed his ear before Sasuke's mouth,feeling Sasuke's hot breath and waited for him to speak.

'You're adorably cute when you're blushing like that,makes me wanna rape you'

'What the hell!?' Naruto shot up and blushed like a ripe tried to run away but Sasuke pulled him by his wrist and pinned him to the bed.

'Sasuke what the hell are you doi- ' Naruto was cut off when something warm and moist touched his lips and realized that Sasuke is kissing him,he gasped and Sasuke wasted no time taking advantage of this,he slipped his tongue inside Naruto's mouth and licked every part of Naruto's hot,wet cavern.

'Sasuk- ngh!' Naruto moaned out.

'What is it dobe?' Sasuke breathed over Naruto's neck and started sucking it,leaving a clearly visible kiss mark there.

'S-stop!' Naruto moaned out.

'Okay' Sasuke said,hiding a very evil smirk on his sat up and everyone knows Naruto likes it no,scratch that,love gave Sasuke a very shocked and confused look,he honestly want to continue but still insists on making Sasuke stop,

1st of all,he never thought Sasuke is an evil pervert.  
2nd of all,they're both dudes but that doesn't make either of them gay.  
Lastly,this must be the effect of Sasuke's fever...

'Dobe,I know you want to this' Sasuke leaned closer,giving Naruto an evil smirk and lifted his hand and started to pull Naruto's jacket zipper down.

'Teme!' Naruto tried to push Sasuke but epically failed when Sasuke hold Naruto's waist and lifted him up to put him on his shoulders.

'Teme what are you doing!' Naruto punched Sasuke.

'Put me down! Where the hell are you going to take me!?'

'Shh.. quiet'

'Teme!' Naruto managed to get away from Sasuke's grip and he fell on the ground.

Naruto,stood up and took one step backward and Sasuke stepped forward. Sasuke continued walking towards Naruto and Naruto continued walking backwards until he found himself cornered by the evil pervert Uchiha Sasuke.

'You're mine dobe hahaha' Sasuke let out an evil laugh and cornered pinned him against the wall and started sucking Naruto's bruised neck.

* * *

**Muahahaha another cliff hanger! to be continued :) **

**Reviews? **


	3. Fever: Chapter 3

Disclaimer:_** I do not own Naruto,Sasuke does :3**_

A/N: _**Ah! Finally the last chapter :3 I thought it was cute and I hope you liked it as much as I did :DD**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'Fever'

Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist and placed his hands under Naruto's thighs and lifted him up to the almost lost his balance and suddenly grabbed Sasuke's shoulders to prevent him from falling.

'Bastard...' Naruto murmured before leaning down and kissing Sasuke desperately.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and Sasuke pressed him against the wall to gain kissed back,his hands are starting to wander under Naruto's broke the kiss and looked at Naruto's was indeed so damn cute,cheeks blushing,all sweaty and panting,he met Naruto's deep ocean eyes and said;

'Love you dobe' Sasuke said with pure sincerity and Naruto knew that already.

'Love you more,teme' Naruto said and leaned closer and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

'Your fever is gone Sasuke,thank goodness' Naruto said and placed the back of his hand on Sasuke's forehead.

'Thanks to the dobe'

'Teme!' Naruto playfully punched Sasuke's head.

'Enough with the distractions,now that we have confessed our love,we shall have sex' Sasuke stated with a purely evil smirk.

'Wait,what!? I didn't gave you any permission to tha- aaah! Tasukete kudasai!'

'In the end,Naruto got pregnant and Sasuke's the father and they got married and lived happily ever after,the end' Sasuke closed his notebook and waited for Naruto's reaction.

They're inside Naruto room,now they're resting after drying just finished sparring when the rain unexpectedly came,they didn't have any umbrella so they rushed to Naruto's apartment which is nearer,and dried for the rain to stop,Sasuke end up telling stories to Naruto.

'What kind of story is that teme!?'

'Look' Sasuke told to Naruto to look at the notebook where Sasuke read the story looked at the cover of the notebook and read

'It's not a story dobe,it's my future plan'

'Sasuke Uchihas planner'

'Teme that not going to happen! Che' The next day...

'What!?' Naruto yelled in disappointment.

'Our mission is cancelled' Kakashi stated.

'But why?'

'Tsunade sama has assigned you special S rank mission and you couldn't back out'

'Oh so the old hag is starting to realize the Uzumaki's real strength,chehehe' 'She wants you to go to her office now'

In the office...

'Eh!? Why do I have to look after the bastard!?'

'You're spending the whole week with him,none of the nurses wants to take the job,Uchiha Sasuke wants you to be his nurse,he has a fever'

'That bastard,grr,he never gives up' Naruto thought.

'Fine'

After a decade...

'So that's our story Tedo kun'

'wah! Otousan is an evil pervert,Okasan why did you let him take you?'

'Because...' Naruto said as he leaned and kissed Sasuke who's sitting beside him.

'I love him even before that happened' Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

'Temo okasan,why did you ended up being the uke?'

'Shut up Tedo kun,go to sleep it's getting late'

'Okasan you're a dobe' Tedo said before lying down.

'What!?'

'Teme look what you've done,he's got your attitude!' Naruto pouted.

'Look' Sasuke pointed at Tedo who's already sleeping.

Naruto smiled at his greatest gift and honor,his 's hair is like Sasuke's,black and raven,he got 3 whisker like marks on each of his cheek.

'By the way,where did the Name Tedo came from? Sasuke?'

'Teme + Dobe,dobe'

'eeehh!?' Naruto was really an idiot..

'Let's go to sleep dobe,it's getting late' Sasuke said and carried Naruto out of Tedo's room.

'Otousan' Sasuke looked back to see Tedo looking at him,eyes half lidded.

'Can you keep it down whenever you're having sex? Okasan's voice is so loud'

Naruto blushed and glared at Tedo

'Oi Tedo,you're so dead tomorrow'

'Tedo,your mom is a screamer,just bear with it. hm? Oyasumi,we're going to sleep now' Sasuke said and closed the door behind him.

'You know teme' Naruto said looking up to Sasuke while still carrying him.

'Hm?'

'I really love you,and our son'

'Tedo and I,loves you so much dobe,keep that in your mind'

'Che!' Naruto smiled at Sasuke with pure happiness.

'I love you and I couldn't bear to lose you teme'

'I will always be with you,Dobe'

**-Owari-**

* * *

/Gyaaaaaa! Finally,it's finished :3 I hope you liked it :D

**Reviews? :DD**


End file.
